criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Off the Ground
Get Off the Ground is a case featured in Criminal Case: City of Trevino as the fourth case of the game. It is the fourth one to take place in the San Roberto district of Trevino. Plot The Trevino Police Department headed to Trevino Exhibition and Convention Center to patrol the presidential meeting. While the participants of the meeting were having lunches, Mayor Edward Westfield informed the team that his assistant, Irina Smirnov died at the convention room. Camila and the team picked the body of her, causing the meeting to be postponed. The team then noted Westfield, transcriber Zachary Hooke, and Ministry of Finance Jonathan Friday as the suspects. Mid-investigation, President Randall Tomlinson demanded the team to investigate the murder for less than six hours. Afterward, journalist Delilah Anderson and investor Clara Sanchez would be suspected as well. Later, the team was shocked after Clara had revealed herself as a CIA agent. Apart from the time pressure, the team managed to catch Zachary as the killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Zachary said that the victim ruined his life. Formerly, he worked as the mayor's assistant and was close to the city mayor. One day, the victim had stolen a confidential document so that the mayor would frame him. Irina falsely reported to the Mayor, resulting in Zachary's dismissal. Angered, he hanged the victim by a leash during the presidential meeting, hoping that the victim's scheme would be exposed. Judge Pennington sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Post-investigation, Delilah informed Camila and the player that she had found out the people whom Truth No More targeted. The team found her journal, which (per Aaron) consisted of the list of the people who were depressed, including Georgina Taylor and Viviana de la Cruz. Afterward, they were informed that Larry Howell, who accidentally revealed about the mastermind scheme, escaped from jail. Knowing that he was at the Main Hall, the team rushed there to collect his sticky note, which revealed that Larry and Dolores Johnson, whose location was still unknown, worked with "the Liar", their "great boss". Meanwhile, Chief McKinney asked Officer Perez and the player to secure the presidential meeting, which continued after the trial. A panicking Zachary came towards the team, saying that he lost the meeting's transcript. They found the meeting's transcript, which determined that the meeting's result was to increase the taxes in order to get rid of the financial problem. Opposed to the team, Tomlinson and Westfield were optimistic that the problem would not resurface. After all the events, the team was aware that the citizens would be depressed and the mastermind would attract them. The discussion was interrupted by the news that Larry was at the Grand Roberto Hotel. Summary Victim *'Irina Smirnov' (hanged by a leash) Weapon *'Leash' Killer *'Zachary Hooke' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer knows American history. *The killer has been to the Carribean. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Convention Room. (Clues: Pencil Case, Victim's Body) *Talk to Mayor Westfield about the murder. (Prerequisite: Convention Room investigated; New Crime Scene: Main Hall) *Investigate Main Hall. (Clues: Trash Bin, Broken Pieces) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) *Ask Jonathan Friday if he knew about the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter found) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows American history) *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Name Tag) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Zachary Hooke's) *Inform Zachary Hooke about the murder. (Prerequisite: Zachary Hooke's Name Tag identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Metals, Safe) *Examine Broken Metals. (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Ask Delilah Anderson about the mayor's appreciation to her. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: Delilah knows American history) *Examine Safe. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (12:00:00) *Confront Clara Sanchez about her connections to the victim. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Profile updated: Clara drinks coffee and knows American history) *Investigate Information Center. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Pile of Papers, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: QR Code) *Analyze QR Code. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to the Carribean) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Chili Sauce) *Demand the Mayor's answers why he threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Chili Sauce identified under microscope; Profile updated: Westfield drinks coffee and knows American history) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Clara Sanchez. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Clara has been to the Carribean) *Investigate Desk. (Prerequisite: Clara interrogated; Clues: Agenda, Faded Photograph, Broken Pendant) *Examine Agenda. (Result: Abusive Message) *Examine Abusive Message. (Result: Delilah's Handwriting) *Question Delilah why she sent the victim abusive message. (Prerequisite: Delilah's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Delilah has been to the Carribean) *Examine Faded Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Jonathan Friday) *Confront Jonathan about his brutal past with the victim. (Prerequisite: Jonathan identified on Photograph; Profile updated: Jonathan drinks coffee, knows American history, and has been to the Carribean) *Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Pendant) *Analyze Pendant. (09:00:00) *Ask Zachary Hooke about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pendant analyzed; Profile updated: Jonathan drinks coffee, knows American history, and has been to the Carribean) *Investigate Table. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Victim's Id Card, Leash) *Examine Victim's ID Card. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Leash. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Leash; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Truth No More (4/6). (No stars) Truth No More (4/6) *See what Delilah wants. (Available after unlocking Truth No More) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Delilah interrogated; Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (09:00:00) *Investigate Convention Room. (Available after unlocking Truth No More; Clue: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Transcript) *Analyze Transcript. (06:00:00) *Convince Mayor Westfield and President Tomlinson not to increase the taxes. *Investigate Main Hall. (All tasks must be done first; Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Sticky Note) *Move on to a new crime. (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Trevino)